


Hurt

by wingsofthenight



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: During Radiant Dawn, F/M, Post-Part III chapter 8, for fe rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Ike finds Mia training after having been hurt near the end of the battle in the Kauku Caves. He drags her to a healer and finds out a few interesting things. (Or starts to. He's a bit dense after all.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For FE Rarepair week Day 2

Ike wasn’t surprised to find Mia in the training area that Caineghis had provided them. He watched her for a few moments, noticing how she was favoring her left arm, before finally asking, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

The Swordmaster yelped, spinning around to face him. “Oh Ike! No, I’m fine as you can see, no injuries here to be found!”

“You broke your arm just as we were leaving the caves and didn’t get Rhys to look for it until we were back in Gallia.” 

“It was my left hand! If it was my right you’d have heard about it, but it doesn’t matter much!” Mia tried to explain away. Unfortunately, she waved he left hand at him, and she couldn’t mask the flinch she made.

Ike just stared at her. “Yes, it’s your left hand,” he acknowledged, “but you were also trying not to move it at all. You’re going to talk to Rhys or whatever other healer we find again, and then you’re going to rest. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Aww, you’re worried about me, aren’t ya boss?” Mia smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine! I don’t need Rhy- OW!”

Ike sighed. “Yeah, you’re going to see a healer, come on.”

Unsurprisingly, Mia complained the entire time, but the fact that she actually followed him without him having to force her to proved to him that she really did need healing.

After they had come across Rhys, who healed her again and recommended that she take it easy the next couple of days (he had looked as resigned as Ike felt as he said it, knowing it wouldn’t be easy at all to keep her that way) so her arm wouldn’t get injured again, he finally cut off Mia’s complaints about having to not do anything and asked, “Mia, it’s only a couple days, what’s the problem?”

He didn’t really expect an answer, but Mia surprisingly just looked around to make sure they were alone before saying, “Look, I just want to get stronger alright? It’s kind of stupid, but considering everything that’s been going on I just want to know that I’m the best I can be, okay? I just don’t want to have the worst happen and think I could have done anything different.”

“You’re already the strongest person I know, why would you think that?” Ike snapped before he could stop himself. Why was he getting angry at this? Yes, she was saying she wasn’t that good, but he’d heard it from others too before? What was it about this time?

The Hero pushed those thoughts away when the Swordmaster asked, smirking, “Even Tibarn?”

He snorted a bit at that. “Tibarn doesn’t count. Besides him.”

She snickered a bit before suddenly sighing and saying, “I’m just frustrated, okay? A lot’s been going on and I guess it’s starting to get to me.”

“You’re not the only one,” Ike muttered, thinking about some of the incidents he’s seen in the past weeks. “Mia. You’re fine. If you want to get stronger, sure, but don’t run yourself ragged while doing it. You’re important to this group and I have no idea what I- we’d do without you.” What was going on with him today?

Mia smiled. Not smirked, smiled. “Thanks Ike,” she said, “It means a lot.” Suddenly, the smile changed to a smirk as she continued, “Don’t think that means I’m going to take it easy though! Got to mess with you somehow!”

Ike watched as she walked away, trying to figure out what exactly he was thinking at the moment. (Other than the fact that he had an urge to bash his head against a wall of course, but he also didn’t know why exactly he felt that urge either.)

After a few moments, he gave up and decided to go talk to Titania to see if she could do something about Mia.

(She had a few ideas, but she also smirked at him a bit and made a couple comments that left him even more confused than he already was.)

**Author's Note:**

> So Ike finally starts to realize that he may like Mia a little bit. It only took him a game and a half.
> 
> This really isn't my best work, it seems too jarring and I didn't set it up enough... but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
